


Hot

by orphan_account



Series: Ron/Harry/Hermione Alpha/Omega AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron thinks Harry is while pregnant
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron/Harry/Hermione Alpha/Omega AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 460





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this a series instead of adding to the original story because it is going to be wildly out of order as inspiration hits.

Harry pouted when he spotted the mug in the cabinet just out of reach. It wouldn’t have been, except for the fact that his stomach was very much in the way. He was already really big. Too big, he felt although he’d been told that everything was going as it should with multiple babies. He’d been feeling a little self conscious about his belly but his chest was really making him feel that way.  
  
  


His chest had filled out to the point where he had small breasts. His nipples were extremely sensitive and he had begun leaking milk. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing no matter how normal he was told it was.

  
  
  


Harry jumped when hands slid around him from behind and he caught Ron’s scent before he saw him.

  
  
  


“Need help?”

  
  
  


Harry just pointed to the mug. “Thanks,” he mumbled, moving to make coco. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

  
  
  


“I took off,” he said with a shrug.

“Oh.” Harry couldn’t help it that he might have been a little relieved. It might have been selfish but the later into his pregnancy he got the more he hated being alone when they left for work. Honestly, his instincts were practically screaming at him sometimes and he figured in a couple of weeks, he was going to start begging them to stay.

He just wanted them near. They didn’t even have to be doing anything. He’d been happy the other night just lying with his head in Hermione’s lap while she read.

  
  
They ended up in the living room on the couch. Harry was dozing with his back against Ron’s chest when Ron’s hand, that had been under his shirt on his stomach, moved up towards his chest.  
  
  


He snapped into full awareness when Ron’s fingers grazed over one of his nipples and he gasped.

  
  
  


“You’re hot like this.”

  
  
  


“I...no, I’m no-“ his words turned into a moan when Ron squeezed him gently.

  
  
  


“Yeah you are. It’s like...I think you are.” He moved out from behind Harry and propped him on the pillow he’d been using against the arm of the couch. “I’m gonna..” He lifted Harry’s shirt and a second later his mouth was attached to Harry’s right nipple.

  
  
  


“Oh!” Harry had never felt anything like that. He felt suddenly _very heated_ as Ron’s teeth grazed ever so lightly and he used one hand to rub at the already slick soaked fabric of his boxers over his opening. Harry was damn sure he could come just from this.

  
  
  


When Ron slipped a hand into his boxers and sank two fingers into him, when he switched to Harry’s left breast with his mouth, when he crooked the fingers deep inside, he did come.

Ron was staring at him as he came down from the high, leaning up to kiss him. “You know I only ever say what I think, yeah?” He asked, splaying a hand over Harry’s stomach. “You’re really hot like this.”

Harry blinked, nodded, and for a moment believed him.


End file.
